(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular ceiling panel unit adapted for use with conventional air distribution mechanisms in suspended ceiling grid systems utilizing inverted-T runners.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Air diffusers and distributors which provide supply and return of conditioned air in suspended ceiling room systems have been provided in many forms for controlling the cooling, heating, and ventilating of the room environment below. Varied combinations of air distribution mechanisms and ceiling fixtures have been utilized including: linear support runner diffusers; light troffer assemblies having diffusion capabilities; louvered ceiling panels; and, combinations of all. Incorporated with the elements through which the air is diffused are the operating mechanisms causing the return and supply. These include units which pressurize the plenum above the diffusion assembly and those in which the conditioned air is piped into a return or supply air box which rests atop the sub-ceiling at prearranged locations.
One example of a diffuser in a suspended ceiling system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,623, issued to Lambert. This assembly provides an air diffuser which rests atop an inverted-T runner and provides an outlet channel including a weir means for directing air passage. The air diffuser also includes tile supporting means at the side opposite the inverted-T runner. Where such an air diffuser is provided, a break in the aesthetic continuity of the grid-like subceiling is obtained because at diffuser locations ceiling tile must be set back to allow for the inlet/outlet opening.
One attempt to provide an air diffuser assembly for use with an air plenum chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,719, also issued to Lambert. This assembly provides a panel unit for accepting air diffusion means which provides peripheral and central passages utilizing inner and outer frame members. The direction and volume of air flow is selectively controlled by restricting passageway openings with the use of U-shaped channel members within the framework of the unit. The assembly is a complex panel unit which provides many of the operational functions which the air distribution mechanisms normally provide, such as the closing and opening of passages, and, selectivity of direction of air flow. The design contemplates the use of an air plenum chamber which provides pressurized air to the panel unit. Thereafter, the panel unit itself provides the normal diffusion selection and control operation.
Examples of diffusion systems which incorporate both ventilating and lighting fixtures are shown in the following systems: U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,450 issued to Kruger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,137, issued to Zagel; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,204, issued to Zurawski. All of these provide similar light troffers having ventilation means along opposite longitudinal edges at the sub-ceiling interface. The peripheral, or marginal, edges are designed to rest on, and communicate with, the support runner system for the sub-ceiling. A pressurized bar, or air box, straddles the light troffer with opposite pressurized air flow ducts. The air flow ducts contact the marginal edges of the troffer assembly to provide the supply or return through slotting in these marginal edges. These last mentioned patents provide various means for the control, selection and direction of the intake/outlet air supply. They all specifically involve assemblies which combine both a light fixture and ventilator construction.
Examples of air distribution system involving fully pressurized plenums typically provide perforated panel units or linear diffusers residing along support runner elements. One system, for example, utilizes valve ports between panels. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,547, issued to Ericson, wherein a slotted first channel member is positioned between ceiling tile and has a longitudinally movable second channel member contained inside the channel which may be slid to alternatively register with slots to allow air passage therethrough or cover the slots to prevent this passage. Thus a ported dual element channel is provided between ceiling tile specially adapted to supportively associate with conventional sub-ceiling support runners.
Another pressurized plenum ventilated ceiling construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,669, issued to Kodaras. In this construction the ventilating unit composes elongated strips substantially L-shaped in cross-section. The unit is secured to the lower side of ceiling tile and rests atop the flanges of the inverted-T runner in a suspended ceiling system. A flange of the elongated strip includes slotting for passage of air from the pressurized plenum to the room below. No provision is involved for the adaption of the assembly for use with air distribution box, bar, or boot mechanisms which rest atop the sub-ceiling at prearranged locations. In providing the outlets for the pressurized air in the plenum, the assembly is limited to the so-called exposed grid system wherein the inverted-T runners are visible when viewed from below. No provision is made for kerfed edge ceiling tile wherein the inverted-T runner may be concealed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,082, issued to Smith et al., a ceiling filter system is provided. In this system a pressurized plenum is provided above the sub-ceiling. A foraminous filtering ceiling panel unit is disclosed for utilization in "clean room" activities. In this manner the control of direction and flow is maintained by the pressurization of the plenum as a whole.
Many types of air diffusion mechanisms are in usage today in the building industry. For example, diffuser units manufactured by Tuttle and Bailey Company, New Britain, Conn., a division of Allied Thermal Corporation, provides diffuser units for modular ceilings utilizing various runner formations as well as diffusers for ventilated light troffer assemblies. Typical spacing of inlet/outlet air ducts are provided to be compatible with conventional ceiling tile widths and lengths. Another widely used line of air distribution systems is provided by Titus Manufacturing Corporation, Waterloo, Iowa. In its brochure entitled, "Air Distribution Products," 1971, A.I.A. File No. 30J, pages 254 -279, assorted air diffusion systems are provided for suspended ceilings involving several types of air bar and ducting conformations.
The prior art discloses assorted linear runner assemblies for adaptation with air diffusers. It also discloses linear runners which are usable with pressurized plenums rather than air bar type diffusers. No system is provided which or would allow the ingress and egress of air through a unitized ceiling panel modular unit adaptable for use with the conventional air distribution boxes and bars as well as in pressurized plenum construction. Similarly, an aesthetically pleasing, continuous line, ceiling panel arrangement usable with sub-ceiling air distribution systems is not disclosed by the prior art in a modular ceiling panel unit having such usage.
(3) Objects of the Invention
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a modular ceiling panel unit adaptable for use with conventional air diffuser units and pressurized plenum systems.
It is additionally an important object of this invention to provide a modular ceiling panel unit usable in suspended ceiling systems wherein inverted-T runners provide a grid-like sub-ceiling.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a modular ceiling panel unit having aesthetically pleasing and uninterrupted viewable surfaces.
It is another important object of this invention to provide a modular ceiling panel unit adaptable with air diffusers wherein inverted-T runner support elements may be provided in either an exposed or concealed conformation when viewed from below.
It is an allied object of this invention to provide a modular ceiling panel unit usable with air distribution systems wherein two opposite marginal edges or four marginal edges are provided with air distribution strips.
It is a concomitant object of this invention to provide a sub-ceiling system utilizing both functional modular ceiling panel units usable with air distribution systems and modular ceiling panel units which are matching non-functional blanks that allow for a continuous decorative surface when viewed from below.